Percabeth Disney Songfics
by Flower5450
Summary: Will Percy and Annabeth find love with a little help from Silena? Let's find out. My first story so be nice. NO FLAMES! Set after BOTL before TLO. ****CLOSED****
1. Annabeth won't say she's in love

_This means Annabeth is singing. __This is Silena and her sisters singing. _And this isn't important at all, =] it's just the story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or this song. Wish I did though. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thus is my first so give me a break. NO FLAMES! Just constructive stuff, please.

It was a normal day at the camp. While, as normal as the campers would like. As you all know, Kronos is rising and the campers were training.

Annabeth was walking to her cabin; she had finally gotten a break. She, as you might have guessed, was thinking about a particular person, Percy. In her head she was trying to deice if she really liked him or not. As she mumbled to herself, Silena and three of her Aphrodite sisters were listening to her.

"This is getting insane," Annabeth muttered, "I can't like Percy, yet I feel like I do."

"I've got and idea girls." Silena said slyly. She then went to the Aphrodite cabin. By her bed she kept her IPod. She grabbed it and her speakers. She went back to where her friends were hiding and turned her iPod on.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, close to where they were hiding. She heard music coming from outside. She was about to investigate, but stopped when she heard what was playing. She realized how the song fit her situation. She started to sing along.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that  
_Annabeth started walk around camp with Silena and her friends following Annabeth._  
__Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of__  
_Annabeth started to wonder who was singing with her but she was liking this so she didn't complain. "As long as no one sees me I'll be ok with this." Little did she know Silena was taping her. _  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
__You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh__  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
__You keep on denying__  
__Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling__  
__Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad__  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
__Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love__  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
__You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_Shoo doo, shoo doo__  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
__She wont say it__  
Get off my case  
__Shut Up, shut up__  
I won't say it  
__Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

Annabeth then was by her bed. Annabeth noticed something, she saw Aphrodite's scarf. The one Percy and she had got on that quest. She picked it up and started to play with it. _  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love. _

Silena had got some great footage. (spelling?)"I'm going to give this to Percy," she whispered to her sisters. She put the disc in at little box and asked the Stoll brothers to put it on Percy's bed.

Hope you enjoyed. =] Please review. I might do another just Percy's reaction, I might not your choice. So, again, please review.

Did you? Huh, huh did you? JK I'm not desperate. But review!

_  
_Please?


	2. Percy's Reaction

**Hi! I am back! I am soooooooooooo sorry for the loooooooooooooong wait but I didn't have time during school and my school got out the 23. I started this on my spring break. You get the picture. So here is the long awaited chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

Percy had just finished training and was in his cabin for the rest of the afternoon. He noticed a small package on his bed when he was about to sit down. He picked it up to see why it was there. It read;

From: anonymous

For: Percy

"What the…" he muttered under his breath.

He wanted to open it but was scared of what was inside. So he flipped a coin, heads open it tales destroy it. He flipped it and got… tails. He really wanted to open it, so he did rather then following the coin. It was a DVD. Percy put it the TV Beckendorf gave him. Percy watched in amazement of two things:

Annabeth is an amazing singer and

2) Annabeth really feels this way about him.

He turned the TV off thinking that it was some kind of a joke. Annabeth couldn't feel that way about him, could she? Percy knew for a fact he felt that way toward her but tried to keep it a secret.

He started to walk out of his cabin when someone stopped him. It was Silena.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was just going for a walk." He answered, slightly distracted.

"Where too?" asked Silena, she had an idea in her head.

"Why do you ask?" said Percy, slightly annoyed.

"Just curious," she answered, innocently,

_Silena is acting strange, _he thought,_ well I guess….._

"The beach." He said.

Percy did like the beach, but he wasn't sure that's where he wanted to go. He was just going around the camp for two reasons:

1) He wanted to clear his mind.

2) He wanted to think about a certain someone.

No he can't think about her.

Percy knew that Silena wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her a straight answer. So, he left before she could ask anything else.

* * *

Silena knew exactly what to do so she left to find the Stoll brothers.

"Wh-why us?" Connor asked.

"Because I said so." Silena said a-matter-of-a-factly.

"But."

"Don't you want Percy and Annabeth to get together?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Well, yeah, doesn't everybody?" Travis answered.

"Glad we are on the same page." Silena said, "Now go."

* * *

Percy did end up at the beach but to watch the sunset. He was pretty tired and he hadn't had much time to rest so he laid down to close his eyes. Then he heard someone coming. Percy took Riptide out of his pocket, sat up, and turned around very fast. He saw Annabeth and relaxed.

"So I see your senses got shaper," Annabeth said with a giggle.

"Yeah," Percy said sheepishly, "So…. how was your training today?"

"Same as usually," Annabeth answered, "You?"

"…"

"Percy?" she asked

"What, oh, you know same old same old." He lied distracted.

"Percy, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it-it's nothing." He insisted.

"You sure?"

"Positive" he gave her a big smile.

Annabeth didn't want to drop the subject but had a feeling Percy wasn't going to budge. She opened her mouth to say something but all of a sudden Travis and Connor come out of no where lip singing;

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte_

By now the sun had set. This was a huge surprise that neither one of them heard them coming. Another big surprise was that they were dressed like chefs, Connor "playing" an accordion Travis a guitar type thing. **(A/N: Does anybody know what it's called? Review to tell me.)**

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one, _

"What!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed, "Wait a second,"

But the Stoll brothers kept singing.

_You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near! _

"Again with the love!" Percy and Annabeth said.

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,_

By now Percy and Annabeth sat and stared angrily at Connor and Travis and waited for them to finish the song. They had no right to do this to them.

_You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

"Hey aren't we singing to same thing over and over again," Travis asked.

"Yes, you are. So can you please, please, please stop!" Annabeth said glaring at them.

As if to answer her question the words came again.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

"Finally! You're finish with that ridicules song." Percy and Annabeth said exasperated.

"…"

"Well," Annabeth said, "what do you have to say for your selves?" she asked

"Um…well….uh SILENA MADE US DO IT!" they exclaimed and ran as fast as they could before Percy and/or Annabeth could unleash their fury.

Percy and Annabeth look at each other and blushed.

* * *

**Well tell me what think. Review! Oh yeah, I did this sorta cliff-hanger because I don't know if they should bet together at the end or now. I NEED HELP! Review to tell me. Bye for now.**


	3. Something There

**Hey people**_**.**_** So**_this is Annabeth, __**this is Percy,**_this is everybody else along with the story. **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did I think it wouldn't be as good as it is. P.S. Your find out what the vote was soon enough. **

PJO

_Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, and blushed._

"We shall never speak of this." Annabeth said giving Percy a hard look making sure he agreed.

"Agreed." Percy said.

"So… what were you trying to get out of telling me before we were so rudely interrupted?" she asked him.

"N-nothing, it was nothing." Percy answered turning around so Annabeth couldn't see his face.

"S-see you later." He said and ran to his cabin.

Annabeth was left there by her self, shocked.

"Oh, now I'm really confused." Annabeth whispered and started to walk to her cabin frustrated.

She la id in her bed and but couldn't fall asleep. One of her little sisters came over to her. She was 10, but still had a baby face. Her name was Rose and Annabeth just loved her.

"Hi Annabeth!" she greeted. She may be 10 but she still acted childish, in a good way.

"Hi Rose." Annabeth said, putting on a fake smile sitting up and faced her.

"Where were you?" Rose asked,

Annabeth open her mouth to answer but Rose wasn't finish yet

"Because Connor and Travis were running around like crazy saying that you and Percy were going to kill them." She finished

"Um…..wow, you're serious?" Annabeth said avoiding the question.

"Yes I'm serious now answer the question." Rose said a little irritated. She does act childish but quick to anger.

"I was with Percy." Annabeth said causally, leaning back.

At this Rose smiled she knew Annabeth liked Percy but would never, ever admit it and vice versa.

"And?" Rose asked excited.

"And what?" Annabeth asked innocently

"You know what I mean." Rose said with a hash look.

"Alright, alright they sang some dumb song to us saying that we "love" each other ok, happy?" she said a little irritated.

"Yes I am." She said with no shame whatsoever.

"Oh you are soooo nice." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"I know." Rose answered sweetly and left to her bed.

"Wow" Annabeth thought, "What a day." and she drifted off to sleep, surprisingly she had no dream. **(A/N: I am too lazy to make Annabeth have a dream. :P Anyways back to the story.) **

PJO

Annabeth awoke to her fellow siblings getting ready for the day to come. She got up and started getting herself ready for the day. **(A/N: Everybody knows the usual routine. I'm not getting into that.) **

"All right everybody, get in line!" Annabeth called to her siblings.

Everybody followed her call and they all marched down to the Mess Hall to have breakfast as usual. Everything went about as usual; they all went to the Armory for training as usual and Chiron taught them, you guessed it, as usual. Annabeth finally got her break. She and Percy had plans, during training, to meet at the beach 20 minutes after training. That gave Annabeth just enough time to wash up and change. It also gave Silena enough time to cook up another plan.

PJO

"Hey." Annabeth said as she walked up behind Percy. He was sitting down on the sand of the beach. She had changed into her Camp-Half Blood shirt, a different pair of jeans and black Vans. **(A/N: What? I like Vans)**

Percy turned around and smiled. Annabeth felt that warm fuzzy feeling that you get when you're complimented but, this was slightly different. Percy was wearing pretty much the same thing but, completely black.

"Hi." Percy said.

"How was your day?" She asked sitting down next to Percy.

"Good, you?" He asked

"Same." She answered.

"So uh…" Percy said.

All of a sudden they heard music. It was loud but, it was enough for them to think about what it was saying.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was dumb and he was obtuse and a seaweed brain  
But now he's smart, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Annabeth glanced over at Percy, looked away, and smiled.

___**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when I smiled she had a dreamy look on her face**_

At this Percy had a smile on his face that looked rather hopeful.

_**No it can't be, I'll just ignore**_

Percy sighed.

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before**_

Again Percy had hopeful smile.

___New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

Annabeth looked at Percy again sighed, and laugh seeing what he was doing. Percy had jumped into the water. He wasn't paying attention and she saw that a hippocampus pushed him down trying to get his attention. _  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

__"Well, who'd have thought?" Grover asked watching Percy and Annabeth with Juniper and Nico **(A/N: Don't ask.) **from a distanced.  
"Well, bless my soul," Juniper said.  
"Well, who'd have known?" Nico asked.  
"Well, who indeed?" Juniper asked.  
"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Grover asked  
"It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see." Juniper said  
"A few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before." All three agreed  
"There could be something there that wasn't there before." Nico said

Rose had just walked up seeing that they were together and, she had just heard Nico. She was confused.

"What?" Rose asked.

Juniper hadn't heard her and she continued.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Juniper said.

"What's there!" Rose asked really confused. Juniper heard her and answered the question.

"Sh. I'll tell you later. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy…" Juniper said looked at Percy and Annabeth. Rose followed her gaze and saw her sister with Percy a smiled. Everyone followed Juniper's lead and left to what they had to do.

_There must be something there that wasn't there before._

Annabeth sighed happily

_**There must be something there that wasn't there before.**_

Percy sighed happily.

PJO

Silena was smiling, this was prefect. She saw the whole thing and it was just too good to be true! She, Silena would be the one, out of _all_ her siblings, to get Percy and Annabeth together. She knew she would be the one. It was all going according to plan.

PJO

Annabeth started walking back to her cabin. Rose was sitting on her bed, which was right across from Annabeth's, waiting for her. Rose was soooo excited she could hardly stand it.

"Annabeth!" Rose exclaimed when she saw her,"Um so where have you been?" Rose asked in that sing-songy voice saying _I-know-something-that-you-don't-know._

"Why do you even what to know?" Annabeth asked, "Oh and I doubt you know something I don't."

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked, "Oh and I want to be a _good _sister to you. That's why I want to know."

"Sure _you _want to be a good sister." Annabeth replied, "But, let's see if you know where I was."

"That's. Too. Easy." Rose countered, "You were with Percy." She said coolly.

"…So. Tell me then, why did you want to know where _I_ was if, _you_ already knew?" Annabeth asked.

"Styx!" Rose muttered under her breath, "Styx, Styx, STYX! How could I have been so dumb!"

Annabeth smiled. She had won. "Well, since you admit defeat, Good night." Annabeth said about to turn around to go to her bed but, Rose pointed out something important.

"No I win because I knew something you didn't. _I_ knew where you where and you didn't know _I _knew. So… I win!" Rose shouted.

Annabeth smiled. "Alright you win. Good night." Annabeth said clearly tired.

"Good night!" Rose said happily.

PJO

**So… how did you like it? Ok I am now taking songs, who sings them, and maybe ideas. You can put the idea up but I may or may not use them. So anyway please REVIEW! Oh and by the way Rose was based loosely off of me.**


	4. I'm In Love?

**Hi! I'm going to start putting a link so you can listen to the song in the back round starting with this one. **_**Percy, **_Annabeth,_Both. _**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

* * *

Percy was in his cabin and was thinking about his day. Especially the part about, _Annabeth_. Just thinking about _her _made him smile, but, why had he stuttered? How could he be nerves around Annabeth? He knew exactly why. That some sort of feeling he had toward her, he just didn't know they were what exactly.

"Why is this happening to me!" He thought, "I really hate this, but it's such a wonderful feeling."

Percy signed. To put it plainly, HE WAS CONFUSED. That song that was playing out of nowhere **(A/N: Hahahaha, out of nowhere, hahahaha) **didn't help any either. It just made the feeling stronger and he couldn't afford that. He couldn't ask Annabeth about it because it was completely about her, that would just be weird and awkward.

"Well maybe a dream will help me." Percy said. Never would he have relied on a dream for help but who knows.

PJO

His dream that night was filled with moments that were completely about Annabeth. Especially, when Annabeth had kissed him at Mount St. Helens this summer.

"_Be careful, Seaweed Brain." _She had told him before she vanished and got to safety.

Percy woke up still confused. He threw his pillow across the room.

"I still don't know what to do." he yelled out loud.

Percy got up and decided it was time to get ready for the day. **(A/N:** **Again, everybody knows the routine, I'm not getting into that.) **Percy heard that coach horn and headed to the Mess Hall for breakfast. He saw Annabeth with her siblings at the Athena table. She turned and Percy caught her eye. They stared at each other for a while then realized that everyone was looking at them. They turn so that the other couldn't see that they were both blushing.

All the campers were disappointed. Everyone, including the Ares cabin, especially the Athena cabin, wanted Percy and Annabeth to get together but, so far no luck. Even through they have been hearing about Silena "little plan". "_It will work perfectly."_ is what she tells everybody. All the campers hoped that it would, but they still had their doubts. Silena has tried just about everything but they always end up as a failed. Something was different about this time though is what everyone was thinking. They didn't know why but they saw that the two were slowly breaking down. They weren't so stubborn anymore.

PJO

Silena was at in again with her iPod but this time the whole Athena cabin was with her and the Stoll brothers. The Stoll brothers became Silena's personal assistants since _Bella Note_.

PJO

Percy and Annabeth were at the beach again. They had decided to make in a daily thing after training. They had been talking about weird stuff that two-people-in-love-that-won't-admit-it talk about. Annabeth suddenly thought about the whole music-coming-out-of-nowhere thing.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I bet your seaweed filled brain can't remember that…" Annabeth started but she was cut off by, you guessed it, MUSIC!

.com/watch?v=AazM-xYsFSo&feature=related

_**I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers  
I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
than just running free**_

I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
and how happy I want him to be

_**It's amazing someone in my life  
just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way**_

It's so crazy  
something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way

Percy and Annabeth, for some reason, didn't notice that the other was singing.

"I think, this really is going to work." Malcolm whispered to his other siblings.

"I…I think it might." Rose agreed.

Everyone looked back when they heard the lyrics again.

_**She makes me warm and happy inside**_

He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed

_All these feelings I have  
have me asking_

Can this be love?

_**Can this be love?**_

It's crazy_  
I can hardly speak  
_Whenever he_  
__**Whenever she**__  
says "hi"_

I didn't know that I could feel

_**I never dreamed that I could feel**_

_I didn't know that I could feel  
this way._

"I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth." Percy said getting up. He smiled. Annabeth thought that she was about to faint when he smiled like it said in the song. All she did was wave as he turned and left for his cabin.

PJO

Percy was now in his cabin thinking about the song. '_Can this be love? '_It had said.

"I think I'm in love." Percy said out loud into empty air, or so he thought.

Silena was outside of his cabin and when she heard that, she almost screamed!

She had heard Annabeth say that five-word-phase too, when Percy had left. Now all she had was get them to see that they both feel the same way.

"Thank you MOM." Silena said when she got to her cabin and told her siblings about today. "Thank you mom." They all agreed.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was short but this was just a filler so, yeah. Anyways, I should have told you guys what songs I already intend to use so, in no order. Kiss the Girl, Can you feel the love tonight, Hellfire, (that one I already had an idea but I would still like ideas), If I never knew you, Ma Belle Evangeline. These are on the maybe list; A whole new world, Sanctuary, Simple and clean, (The two above are from **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**if you didn't know.), Umpendi, You'll be in my heart, Forget about love, (I might do that one as a one-shot). Well please review. See you next time. **


	5. This Will Be Perfect

**Hello and welcome back to PERCABETH DISNEY SONGFICS! JK, so** _Annabeth,_**Tyson**_, _Nico_, __**Percy, **__Silena._ **Sorry for the wait I've be busy. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Disney or the You tube videos. Just my OC, Rose, and plot.**

PJO

"You WILL sing!" Silena said practically screaming.

"Why do you even _want _me to?" Nico said.

"Don't you want to get Percy and Annabeth together?" Silena asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's doesn't concern you, besides I DON'T do mushy stuff." Nico said irritated.

"Well if you don't want to help you can just have to leave with a guilty conscience." Silena said, "You can just disappoint everyone."

"...Fine I'll do it but I'm not singing something stupid." Nico said, "Show me what you got."

"Perfect." Silena said with an evil grin as she showed Nico which songs she had.

PJO

"Percy can be so annoying sometimes." Annabeth complained to Rose.

Rose was always there for Annabeth when she gets mad at Percy. Annabeth and Percy had got into a big fight that day about the something so small Annabeth forgot what it was. There was total chaos, they were yelling at each other, everyone could hear. Their fight ended when Percy knock down Annabeth with a jet of water and got in a LOT of trouble.

"It's alright, Annabeth, let it all out." Rose said, as always.

"He's just so... and so..." Annabeth said. At least, that's what Rose heard. It was always the same thing; she had stopped trying so hard to pay attention. Rose just kept nodding or shaking her head.

"You know what really set me off is the he been totally avoiding me lately." Annabeth said

"Really? Oh... wait a minute, he's been avoiding you?" Rose asked

Annabeth smiled. She knew that Rose hadn't fully been listening to her. Now she had caught her attention.

"Yeah, today was the first time in about, two days." Annabeth said.

"Sorry." Rose said hastily, "I wonder why he has been avoiding you."

"Well, he could just be acting like a seaweed brain or..." Annabeth said as her voice trailed off.

PJO

"Hey Tyson, what are you doing here?" Nico said.

"Oh well, my daddy said I could had today off." Tyson replied with a smile.

"Well since you're here, you should go see Silena. I'll go with you too if you want." Nico said.

"But I haven't seen Percy yet." Tyson said, "and why Silena?"

"You want to see Percy, right now?" Nico asked ignoring Tyson's question.

Tyson nodded his head happily.

"Oh, well, I heard that he's not in a good mood." Nico said, "He got in a fight with Annabeth." He whispered.

Tyson's eye got big.

"Ok, I'll see him later." Tyson said nodding, "Let's go see Silena." Tyson said even though he didn't

Nico and Tyson walked to pink cabin with red decorations on it together. When they got there Nico turned toward Tyson.

"I'll be right back." Nico said, "Stay right there."

"Ok!"

Nico went inside and found himself lost in what looked like a mansion. Still wandering around, he found an Aphrodite girl and she lead him to Silena, after flirting around with him.

"Can you please just so me where Silena is?" Nico asked for what felt like the 50th time.

She sighed dramatically.

"Fine." She said irritated and showed him what room Silena was in.

Nico felt relived as he walked in.

"Well, I got someone to sing with me but, I need you to convince him." Nico said

"Ok, who is it?" She asked

"Tyson, he came today because he had it off." He replied.

"Go get him, he won't be hard to convince." Silena said

Nico turned around and went to go get Tyson. Some how, nobody knows, he got back out and saw Tyson watching some kids play volleyball.

"Tyson come on. Let's go inside." Nico said.

Tyson had a big smile and followed him. Nico lead Tyson inside and found Silena again, somehow. Nico just shrugged it off.

"Hello Tyson, did you know that I'm trying, and succeeding, to get Percy and Annabeth together?" Silena asked.

"Um, what does 'together' mean?" Tyson said.

"Well it means to make them a couple. Convince them that they like each other." Silena said.

"Ohhhhh, I understand." Tyson said, "I knew that they liked each other."

"Yes, yes. While you see I'm doing in though song. I want you to sing with Nico in a song." Silena said excitedly.

"Well... OK!

PJO

"_What happen to me and Annabeth?" _Percy thought to himself.

"_We were best friends and now, now we argue over the littlest things." _

Percy signed, because of their argument Percy was assigned dishes for two weeks. When Chiron told him, he thought 'piece of cake'. Then, Chiron said no using his power. This sucks.

Percy sighed again and thought about three days ago when he realized he had special feelings toward Annabeth. The way Annabeth could make the whole room light up. When she smiled he would get butterflies. How he always wanted to... **(A/N: Sorry if this sounds cheesy or anything. :**/)

"Get back to work!" a Cyclops yelled at Percy.

"Yes sir." Percy said with a small sigh. This was going to take a while.

PJO

Annabeth was at the beach, waiting for Percy.

"_Where is he?" _She thought.

Annabeth sighed. She felt bad about how she acted. That _she _was the one to make Percy mad, and that was why he did what he did. Annabeth was hoping that Percy would be there but, as you can tell, he wasn't. Percy was watching her.

He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say and was pretty sure that she would still be mad at her. Percy sighed. He decided that he would just go up to her a talk.

"OK Percy, you can do this." he said to himself. Percy got up and forced himself toward Annabeth.

"Um... Hi." He said.

Annabeth turn around and smile. Percy had a confused look. Annabeth laugh and Percy turn red.

Percy opened his mouth to protest but music cut him off. With what sounded like Nico singing.

.com/watch?v=NnJkWXNswcU&feature=related(ignore what Pumbaa says in the beginning) **(A/N: If you wonder why Silena let them do the Timon and Pumbaa** **part, ever heard of reverse psychology? Also Percy and Annabeth are singing to themselves.)**

I can see what's happening  
**What?**  
And they don't have a clue  
**Who?**  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
**Oh.**  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

They were about to protest but a voice that sounded like Silena started singing.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

I know you would never guess this but, they actually weren't protesting about the whole "love" thing. Silena smiled to herself._**So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about what happen? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me**__He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the hero I know he is  
The hero I see inside?_

Percy jumped in the ocean and Annabeth followed but only went part of the way in.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Percy surprised her and pulled her all the way in.

_The peace the evening brings_

Annabeth came out soaked but Percy came out dry._  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

He smiled at her and she pushed him in.  
_  
With all its living things_

Percy dried Annabeth off._  
Can you feel the love tonight?_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. Percy forgot how to breathe for a moment.

_You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Now back to what Nico and Tyson were doing.

And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed

**His carefree days with us are history**

In short, our pal is doomed

"Well that was interesting." Annabeth remarked.

"Um... yeah it was." Percy agreed.

"I had to go to my cabin now. I'll see you later."

Annabeth got up and ran to her cabin before Percy could say anything.

"Alright I'll see you later." Percy as she left, mostly to himself.

He got up sadly and to his cabin.

PJO

Annabeth walked in and immediately told her cabin "Lights out". She got ready for bed herself, but not before Rose could go and talk to her.

"So... how was it?" Rose asked.

"It was fine." Annabeth said in a leave-me–alone kind of voice.

"Fine, don't tell me." Rose said, turned on her heel and left to her bed.

In truth Annabeth wanted to tell her but she couldn't bring her to it, at least, not now.

Annabeth feel asleep dreaming of Percy.

PJO

**Sooooo what did you think? In case you were wondering Tyson did get to see Percy. =P**

**I hope you really liked it. I made it nice and long just for you guys. ****The CelestialQueen of Galaxies****: That song will come soon. LoonnyLovergoodLuvr too. I have about three more chapters planed. The last one will be Kiss the Girl. Thanks again and please REVIEW! **


	6. AN

**All right so I tried, I really did but I have no inspiration for Chapter 6. I wanted to do 'Kiss the Girl' and the epilogue has been the ending where Annabeth kisses Percy but I couldn't do it. So this fanficion is officially abandoned. Sorry. =/ **


End file.
